solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Альтруизм
Альтруи́зм ( — другой, другие) — понятие, которым осмысливается активность, связанная с бескорыстной заботой о благополучии других; соотносится с понятием самоотверженность — то есть с приношением в жертву своих выгод в пользу блага другого человека, других людей или в целом — ради общего блага. В некоторых смыслах может рассматриваться как противоположное эгоизму. В психологии иногда рассматривается как синоним или часть просоциального поведения. Содержание понятия Понятие альтруизма ввёл французский философ и основатель социологии Огюст Конт . Он характеризует им бескорыстные побуждения человека, влекущие за собой поступки на пользу других людей. Согласно Конту принцип альтруизма гласит: «Живи для других». Согласно О. Конту, альтруизм противоположен, антонимичен эгоизму, и подразумевает такое поведение и активность человека, которыми он приносит другим людям больше пользы, чем требует от них приложения каких-либо затрат.Manuela Lenzen. Evolutionstheorien in den Natur- und Sozialwissenschaften. Campus Verlag, 2003. ISBN 3-593-37206-1 (Google Books) Оппозицией такому пониманию альтруизма выступают Чарли Л. Харди, Марк ван Вугт,Charlie L. Hardy, Mark van Vugt. Giving for Glory in Social Dilemmas: The Competitive Altruism Hypothesis . University of Kent, Canterbury 2006. Дэвид МиллерDavid Miller. ’Are they my poor?’: The problem of Altruism in a World of Strangers. In: Jonathan Seglow (Hrsg.): The Ethics of Altruism.: Frank Cass Publishers, London 2004. — ISBN 978-0-7146-5594-9, S. 106—127. и Дэвид КеллиDavid Kelley. Altruism and capitalism. In: IOS Journal. 1 Januar 1994., которые в своих исследованиях показали, что альтруизм и альтруистическое поведение не связаны с прямой выгодой, или с комбинациями различных выгод, но в конечном счёте, в долгосрочной перспективе создают больше преимуществ, чем было затрачено на совершение альтруистических действий. Согласно Джонатону Сеглоу,Jonathan Seglow (Ed.). The Ethics of Altruism. ROUTLEDGE CHAPMAN & HALL. London. — ISBN 978-0-7146-5594-9. альтруизм — это добровольный, свободный акт субъекта, который, однако не может быть осуществлён без того, чтобы совершённое альтруистическое действие не потеряло своей альтруистической природы. Русский философ Владимир Соловьев в работе Оправдание добра обосновывает альтруизм через жалость и считает его естественным проявлением человеческой природы (всеединства), тогда как его противоположность (эгоизм, отчуждение) является пороком. Общее правило альтруизма согласно В. С. Соловьёву может быть соотнесено с категорическим императивом И. Канта: поступай с другими так, как хочешь, чтобы они поступали с тобоюСоловьев В. С. Оправдание добра. Часть первая. Гл.3. Жалость и альтруизм Согласно В. С. Соловьёву, под альтруизмом понимается «нравственная солидарность с другими человеческими существами»Соловьев. В. С. Оправдание добра, 3,11,I. Б. Ф. Скиннер провел анализ такого явления, как альтруизм, и пришел к следующему выводу: «''Мы уважаем людей за их хорошие поступки только тогда, когда мы не можем объяснить эти поступки. Мы объясняем поведение этих людей их внутренними диспозициями только тогда, когда нам не хватает внешних объяснений. Когда же внешние причины очевидны, мы исходим из них, а не из особенностей личности''». Вера в то, что люди должны оказывать помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается, безотносительно к возможной выгоде в будущем, является нормой социальной ответственности. Именно эта норма побуждает людей, например, поднять книгу, которую уронил человек на костылях. Эксперименты показывают, что даже тогда, когда оказывающие помощь остаются неизвестными и не ожидают никакой благодарности, они зачастую помогают нуждающимся лицам. Те, кто любит, всегда стремятся прийти на помощь возлюбленному. Однако интуитивное, неосознанное желание помочь вовсе не обязательно должно относиться к тому человеческому существу, с кем вас связывают узы любви или дружбы. Совсем наоборот, альтруистическое стремление оказать помощь совершенно постороннему человеку издавна считается доказательством особенно изысканного благородства. Подобные бескорыстные порывы альтруизма котируются в нашем обществе чрезвычайно высоко и даже, как утверждают знатоки, как бы сами несут в себе моральное вознаграждение за причинённые нам хлопоты. Испытывая эмпатию, мы обращаем своё внимание не столько на наш собственный дистресс, сколько на страдания других. Ярчайший пример эмпатии — безоговорочное, моментальное оказание помощи людям, к которым мы испытываем привязанность. В среде учёных, изучающих взаимосвязь эгоизма и эмпатии были разные точки зрения, проводились многочисленные эксперименты: очень уж хотелось достоверно определить, способен ли вообще человек на абсолютное бескорыстие… Результаты экспериментов свидетельствовали, что да, способен, но учёные-скептики утверждали, что ни один эксперимент не может исключить всех возможных эгоистических мотивов оказания помощи. Тем не менее, дальнейшие эксперименты и сама жизнь подтвердили, что есть люди, которые заботятся о благе других, иногда даже в ущерб своему собственному благу. «Каким бы эгоистичным ни казался человек, в его природе явно заложены определённые законы, заставляющие его интересоваться судьбой других и считать их счастье необходимым для себя, хотя он сам от этого ничего не получает, за исключением удовольствия видеть это счастье.» Альтруизм в социуме также может быть выгоден, так как приводит к повышению репутации. Другим преимуществом альтруизма может служить самореклама, названная израильским зоологом Амоцем Захави «эффектом потлача». Как отмечает д-р психол. наук, проф. Н. В. Гришина, «альтруизм — это самостоятельный мотив, который отличается от других мотивов, основанных на личной выгоде; в основе его лежит любовь и бескорыстная забота о других, способность на безвозмездную жертву ради группы, потребность отдавать и чувство ответственности»Проблемы моральных мотивов поведения в современной отечественной этической и психологической литературе — философия.ру — библиотека философии и религии filosofia.ru. Основные виды, формы и практики альтруизма Моральный и нормативный альтруизм Моральная, нравственная сторона альтруизма может быть осмыслена через нравственный императив И. Канта. Интериоризованное человеком, то или иное понимание нравственности может стать таким внутриличностным образованием как совесть, исходя из которой, а не из стремлений к тем или иным выгодам, будет действовать человек. Таким образом, моральный/нравственный альтруизм заключается в действии в соответствии с собственной совестью. Ещё одной формой, или одним пониманием морального альтруизма, является его осмысление в рамках представлений о правосудии или юстиции, социальные институты которых широко распространены в западных обществах. В рамках представлений о правосудии человек рассматривается как нередко готовый бескорыстно действовать за правду и её торжество в мире социальных взаимоотношений, а также против различного рода несправедливостей. Действия в соблюдение обязательств (которые человек даёт самому себе или другому) и ожиданий (которые имеют в отношении человека другие люди) иногда рассматриваются как определённая степень альтруизма. Вместе с тем, нередко такого рода действия могут оказываться и действиями по расчёту. Альтруизм из симпатии и сочувствия Альтруизм может быть связан с различного рода социальными переживаниями, в частности с симпатией, сочувствием к другому, милосердием и доброжелательностью. Альтруисты, доброжелательность которых распространяется за пределы родственных, соседских, дружеских отношений, а также отношений со знакомыми, называются также филантропами, а их деятельность — филантропией. Кроме доброй воли и сострадания альтруистические действия нередко делаются из привязанности (к чему-то/кому-то) или общей благодарности к жизни. Рациональный альтруизм Рациональный альтруизм — это балансирование (а также попытка его осмыслить) между своими интересами и интересами другого человека и других людей. Выделяется несколько направлений рационализации альтруизма: * Альтруизм как мудрость (пруденция) (через моральное право (чувство «вправе») и добрые дела может быть оправдан разумный эгоизм (Кристоф Лумер).Christoph Lumer. Rationaler Altruismus. Eine prudentielle Theorie der Rationalität und des Altruismus. Universitätsverlag Rasch, Osnabrück 2000. * Альтруизм как взаимный (реципрокный) обмен. Рациональность взаимного обмена очевидна: действие, основанное на нормах взаимности (справедливость, честность), ориентированы на точный учет произведённых усилий и их компенсацию. Скорее, речь идет о предотвращении использования альтруистов эгоистами, таким образом, чтобы процесс обмена мог быть продолжен. Взаимность является средством для предотвращения эксплуатации. * Альтруизм как обобщённый обмен. Обобщенные системы обмена характеризуются тем, что они основаны на усилиях, прилагаемых в одностороннем порядке без прямой компенсации. Любой может оказаться получателем выгоды (от альтруистического действия) или тем, кто это действие совершает. Рациональность обобщенного обмена состоит в том, что каждый, кто нуждается в помощи, может получить её, но не прямо от кого-то, но косвенно; важную роль здесь играют отношения доверия между людьми. * Рациональный баланс собственных и чужих интересов (например, теория рациональных/социальных решений Говарда Марголиса).Howard Margolis. Selfishness, Altruism, and Rationality. A Theory of Social Choice. Chicago and London, 1982. * Парето-альтруизм. Согласно итальянскому экономисту и социологу Парето, Вильфредо, его известному распределению, «80 % последствий порождают 20 % причин», альтруистические действия возможны и не требуют привнесения никаких жертв в выгодах. Есть множество действий (в том числе — эгоистических), от совершения которых ни от кого не требуется никаких жертв и не приносит никому никакого вреда. Такие действия могут быть причислены к альтруистическим актам. * Утилитарное понимание альтруизма. Альтруистический акт рассматривается как основанный на максимизации какого-либо общего блага, в том числе посредством привлечения других людей для этого. Пример: у человека есть некоторая сумма денег и он хочет её пожертвовать на развитие некой территории. Он находит какую-нибудь организацию, работающую с этой территорией и жертвует ей деньги, надеясь что в ней они потратятся нужным образом. Вместе с тем, как следует из примера, такое, утилитарное понимание альтруизма может приводить к предвзятости и преследованию определённых собственных интересов. Социальная психология альтруизма и альтруистическое поведение С развитием эмпирических психологических исследований такие нечёткие понятия как альтруизм, полезность, постепенно заменяются на более употребительный термин «просоциальное поведение». Существуют половые различия в альтруистическом поведении: женщины, как правило, показывают более долгосрочное просоциальное поведение (например, забота о близких). Для мужчины более вероятны уникальные «подвиги» (например, при пожаре), в которых нередко нарушаются конкретные социальные нормы.Eagly A.H. Sex differences in social behavior: A social-role interpretation. — Erlbaum, Hillsdale, NJ 1987. Есть также исследования из области эволюционной психологии, в которых показано, что люди выживают за счёт сотрудничества и нормальной взаимности. Как выразился Герберт Саймон, просоциальное поведение имеет преимущество в ситуации естественного отбора/эволюции, и в некотором смысле, альтруизм может рассматриваться как генетически заложенная в человеке программа.Hoffman M.L. Is altruism a part of human nature? In: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology. 40 (1981), S. 121—137. Согласно социально-психологическим исследованиям альтруистического поведения, важную роль в нём играет личная ответственность человека. Принятие решений требует принятия на себя ответственности за эти решения. Если решение принимается группой людей, то ответственность за него распределяется по членам группы, снижая личную ответственность каждого из них. Как пишет Дмитрий Алексеевич Леонтьев, ссылаясь на исследования социальных психологов, описанные в книге и , |часть= |заглавие= Человек и ситуация: Уроки социальной психологии|оригинал= The Person and the Situation: Perspectives of Social Psychology|ссылка= |ответственный= Перевод с английского В. В. Румынского, под редакцией Е. Н. Емельянова, B. C. Магуна |издание= |место= М.|издательство= Аспект-Пресс|год= 12 января 1999|том= |страницы= |страниц= 429|серия= |isbn= 5-7567-0234-2, ISBN 5-7567-0233-4|тираж= 5000}}: «если что-то произошло, если вам стало плохо, нужна помощь, а вокруг идут люди, не останавливаясь, нельзя звать на помощь просто, ни к кому не обращаясь. Выберите любого человека, смотрите на него и обращайтесь лично к нему и вероятность того, что к вам придут на помощь, возрастёт в несколько раз.» Левые политические учения, ставящие своей целью общество, построенном на взаимопомощи вместо конкуренции, могут апеллировать к альтруизму как поведенческой установке. Альтруизм, наблюдаемый у животных и примитивных человеческих обществ, приводится в качестве аргументов в пользу левой политики в книгах Петра Кропоткина «Взаимопомощь как фактор эволюции» и Питера Сингера «Дарвиновская левая» (A Darwinian Left). Другие разновидности В общем понятии альтруизма выделяют отдельные подпонятия, описывающие некоторые специфические виды альтруизма. Например: * Кин-отбор * Взаимный альтруизм * Альтруизм у животных * Самопожертвование Примечания Литература * Соловьев В. С. Оправдание добра // Соловьев В. С. Соч. в 2тт. Т. 1. М.: Мысль, 1988. С. 152—169 * Шопенгауэр А. Две основные проблемы нравственности // Шопенгауэр А. Свобода воли и нравственность. М.: Республика, 1992. С. 220—237 * Эфроимсон В. П. Родословная альтруизма (Этика с позиций эволюционной генетики человека) // Гениальность и этика. М.: Русский мир, 1998 Ссылки * * Р. Корсини, А. Ауэрбах. Психологическая энциклопедия — Альтруизм * PsyJournals — Альтруизм с удовольствием: психология добровольчества * http://krivobokov.com.ua/publikatsii/articles/73-altruizm-i-egoizm-dve-storony-odnoj-medali.html См. также * Взаимная помощь * Эмпатия * Солидарность * Благотворительность * Разумный эгоизм * Эгоистичный ген * Генеративность * Эгоизм * Концепция гандикапа * Антагонистическая игра (игра с нулевой суммой) * Экономика дара Категория:Моральные качества Категория:Мотивация Категория:Социальная психология Категория:Аскетизм